A sad story
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Zexion's family is Christians but he isn't, he's bullied and school and so on.. Um.. Enjoy.. '
1. The meeting

Well I just noticed a few mistakes in my old chapter and I couldn't edit it so here ^^''

* * *

Zexion took a book from the shelf. He was at library, his favorite place. The book he had taken was ancient Greece, and then he went to the counter and borrowed it. He left the library.  
"Hello Zexion! Are you reading even when we have vacation? You geek!" a guy shouted. "You damn depressed geek!" Zexion ignored the comments and continued walking. He felt a stone hit his head but he didn't stop. "Die you geek!" they continued to throw stones, Zexion walked around a corner and began to run.  
"I hate them… I hate them, I…" he muttered, and then he ran right into someone and looked up. It was a guy with red spiky hair that reached a little further than his shoulders. He had green eyes and one tear-formed black tattoo under each eye, after some seconds it was a whole person, it was a guy. He had the same clothes as Zexion and was about a head taller. "I'm sorry. I didn't watch were I was going." Zexion said with a trembling voice, he knew that this was person was the leader of persons that bullied him at school, even though he hadn't done anything against Zexion.  
"Oh it's the nerd at school. You dare to walk into me like that, huh?"  
"I didn't see you…" Zexion hold his book in a tight grip and swallowed nervously.  
"What are you running from?"  
"Nothing, I'm just in a hurry."  
"Yeah right…" Axel rolled his eyes, took a tight grip around Zexion's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Now Zexion tell me who or what you are running from!"  
"I'm running away from your pathetic group. I'm tired of them, so damn tired. And I'm tired of you too, always standing there and observing! Just leave me alone in the future!"  
"I didn't tell them to bully you, I've never done that. They did it themselves."  
"Then why didn't you tell them to stop?" Zexion screamed.  
"I hoped that you would do something yourself."  
"So that they still respect you? I don't think so!"  
"That's not the reason. If I tell them stop they'll continue. Let's take elementary kids as an example, if one is bullied and goes to the teacher, the teacher will go tell the bullies to stop, and then they'll thinks that the bullied kid is a complete loser. So they'll continue because they want to see the person to break, to cry. Do you understand now?"  
"Yes." Zexion sighed.  
"But I can help you when the summer vacation ends, got it memorized?"  
"Then you'll come to my home to plan it sometime? So it's not so obvious."  
"Sure, sounds good to me."  
"But we can't let my parents know."  
"It's not like we're a couple or something."  
"It's not that… I don't think they would let me be with you as a friend. They're very strict about who I hang out with."  
"Oh… Okay then."

Zexion got home, opened the door and closed the door right away.  
"Finally…"he sighed and observed the places he was hit on. "Why did they have to throw rocks? It's not my fault I'm a so-called geek. I have a photographic memory! I can't help to know the answers, it's not like I'm begging to remember." He put the book on the kitchen table and began to boil water. He sat down and began to read the book. "Interesting…" the water began to boil and he put in some noodles in the water. He put away the book and focused on making food. He took out some leek, paprika, chili and beans from the refrigerator. He chopped the vegetables and mixed them with the noodles and water. He added some spices, put everything in a bowl, took some chopsticks and began to eat. He ate up, washed everything and then began to read again.

"Zexion are you home?" a voice called.  
"Yes mother, I'm in my room." he said, a woman with light blue long hair opened the door.  
"I heard you were at the library today. What did you borrow? Not one of those weird books again I hope, you know you can't read books about magic and such. We're a Christian family, no magic is allowed. So show me the book you borrowed and the recipe for it." Zexion looked at her. "I want to see it right now!"  
"Yes mother…" Zexion reached for a book at the bed and recipe beside it. Here you go mother." He gave it to her. She observed it and nodded. "Nothing wrong with it, it's a book about ancient Greece. It's about other gods but it's interesting to read, I don't believe in them. They're just something that someone came up with, but it's historical and…"  
"I know son, it's good to know." She kissed him on the forehead. "And remember that I'm going to cut your hair today, your hair isn't acceptable at all. And buy you new clothes." She leaved the room and Zexion glared after her. She knocked on the door after a while. "Sweetie, I'm going to go shopping. Do you want to come with me?"  
"No mother, I want to read the book I borrowed."  
"Alright then, just don't read in the dark. It's bad for your eyes and it could be a sign of you doing something very bad."  
"I know mother, but can you please let me read now? Love you…"  
"Alright darling, love you too. See you later, is there anything you want?"  
"I feel like eating candy but I know you're only allowing me to eat candy on holidays, so no. I don't want anything, but thank you for asking."  
"I'll buy you some, since I accused you for something that you hadn't done." His mother said and leaved. Zexion heard the door close.  
"I don't want to cut my hair darn it! I want to read whatever I want! Do whatever I want to! I hate you, you damn stupid woman!" he muttered. He observed himself in a mirror, he had light blue and silver hair that got darker the further out it got and had cobalt blue eyes, he was dressed in a black coat and pants. Someone knocked on the door and Zexion went to open it. "You really came."  
"Of course I came. What did you expect? You told me to visit, right?" Axel said with a laugh.  
"I shouldn't have asked you to come… or is it that I'm dreaming… Yes, I'm just dreaming. I must wake up."  
"This is not a dream, got it memorized?"  
"But…"  
"If you didn't want to have me here, then why did you ask me to come?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't believe you would come!"  
"Why wouldn't I come? I told you I would. And what's with this room? There's crucifix's everywhere, bibles and other boring stuff! Don't tell me you are a…"  
"I'm not! I hate God and I hate Jesus, I hate everything that has something to do with it!" Zexion screamed in anger.  
"Then what's with this lame room?"  
"Parents…"  
"I'm home Zexion, who're you talking to?" a male voice said.  
"No one, I accidentally read loudly…"  
"Oh I see. You're reading again?" the door opened. Zexion stared at the door in horror. "Hi son, how has your day been?"  
"Fine, I went to the library like usual. I borrowed a book about ancient Greece. Mother accused me for borrowing a book about magic and then promised to buy me candy as an apology."  
"I see, how nice of her. By the way what's with these wounds on you face?" his father went closer to look at him.  
"I, uh, tripped while reading. You know how careless I can be sometimes."  
"Yes even though I've only heard of it and never seen it. Well I'll leave you alone now, so you can read like usual. Remember to thank God for the books you borrowed, if you haven't done it already, of course." He leaved the room, Zexion heard the door close. He sighed.  
"It really was a dream, that's good."  
"It isn't a dream, I told you that earlier." Zexion turned around and saw the red haired guy.  
"Then where were you?"  
"I was hiding, underneath your bed. Your room is really clean to be guy's room."  
"I guess it is… by the way, what's your name? It's irritating talking to you without knowing your name."  
"My name is Alex, got it memorized?" the red haired guy smirked.  
"I'm Zexion…"  
"And what's with these wounds anyway?" Alex grabbed Zexion's face and took a closer look. "I don't believe that lame excuse about tripping."  
"It's the truth…" Zexion looked away.  
"It isn't! So what happened?" Axel looked upset. "Who did this to you? I can't let people go around hurting you!"  
"I tripped!"  
"Yeah riiiight, as if I'd believe that." Axel made Zexion look him in the eyes. "Now, Zexion, tell me the truth. What happened?"  
"It was your gang… they threw rocks at me…"  
"I'll kick their asses!" Axel muttered. "But you know what? I know exactly what to do now! See you later?" Axel jumped out through the window and Zexion stared after him.  
"What the heck was that?" Zexion looked after him.


	2. Making new friends and enemies

Totally forgot to upload this :-X *been done for ages*

Please enjoy and review ^^'

* * *

A week later Zexion got a new neighbor.  
"Zexion, you're not allowed to meet the new neighbor. Do you understand that?"  
"Yes, father but why?"  
"I'm sure he has a contract with the devil, I mean just look at him." Zexion's father glanced at the balcony, so Zexion went to it and saw a familiar red head.  
"Zexy!" he said with a big smile and waved, Zexion looked at him in shock.  
"Axel? What are you doing here?"  
"This is the plan I was talking about. I live beside you and hang out with you in school. Isn't that just great?" Axel smirked. "That way, you won't be lonely at home or in school."  
"I'm not allowed to speak to you."  
"What? Why?"  
"Zexion, get inside now! I told you not to talk to him! Go read the bible instead."  
"I'm coming father." Zexion went inside with a sigh, and then he went to his room and began to read. After a few minutes Alex was inside, he had climbed in through the window.  
"What the heck is wrong with your parents?" Alex whispered.  
"Don't ask me, they're just maniacs." Zexion hissed.  
"Just tell them you don't want to! It's not like we're in the middle ages you know! It's the 20th century, so you're free to do whatever you want to! They can't force you to read the bible or live like this, you know! Do something about it."  
"But…"  
"No buts, I'm going to help you with this! Got it memorized?"  
"Alright, so… Exactly _what_ are we going to do?"  
"Well, the plan is to make them let you do whatever you want to do, be with whoever you want…"  
"We can't do that!"  
"We're not going to ask for permission." Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I'm going to save you from this hell."  
"Zexion it's time for dinner." His mother called, she was outside his room and Zexion hid the book in his closet.  
"Get out, now." Zexion whispered and Axel jumped out. Zexion opened the door and went to the kitchen. "Let's go and eat then." Zexion sat down by the table.  
"Now, let's thank God for the food he has given us." His father said.  
"I'm not going to, because I'm tired of this shit. I'm not going to do it anymore!"  
"What did you say?"  
"That I'm tired of this damn shit! I'm not going to do it again, never!"  
"You're going to pray! And you're not allowed to read anything expect the bible until school begins, and now that I think about it… That's the only thing you're going to do until school begins. You're not allowed to go out either!"  
"What? I'm allowed to do whatever I want! And I'm not going to read that damn bible!" Zexion muttered. His father stood up and slapped Zexion's face.  
"Go to your room, _now_!" he sounded very upset. Zexion walked to his room, took the bible and threw it at the wall. His father came in after him and sealed the window so Zexion couldn't open it or look out, he then slapped him a second time. Then he took all the books expect the bible, after that he walked out, slammed the door and locked it. "You're staying there until school starts! No food either!" Zexion sat down in a corner and thought about Axel, he wanted help.

Two weeks later Zexion walked out of the apartment, the summer vacation had finally ended. He had lost fifteen pounds.  
"Darn it, I look like horrible." Zexion stared at his reflection in a pound. He sighed and continued walking. He reached the school.  
"Look, there's the geek!" someone screamed and threw a rock at Zexion's forehead. The guy was blonde and had the same clothes as Zexion.  
"Stop it…" he glared at him.  
"Aw he's getting angry, I'm _so_ scared." The person who threw the rock said, laughed and threw another rock. Some other persons joined him.  
"I said stop it!" Zexion screamed. "I'm tired of you, get a damn life!"  
"As if!" he threw another stone.  
"I don't give a shit about your reason is to do this. But stop it!" an angry person said behind Zexion. Zexion turned around and saw Axel.  
"Axel, you really…"  
"Of course I did, Zexy. I told you I would be here."  
"What the heck are you doing?" the person who began to throw rocks at Zexion asked.  
"I'm Zexion's friend, got it memorized? You're as slow as always Demyx."  
"Can you come here for a second?" Axel went there.  
"Yes?"  
"What's your plan? I mean you're way to cool to be with that guy! You must have some kind of plan that'll crush him."  
"My plan is to kick you and make sure that you guys stop bothering Zexion, got it memorized?"  
"You're kidding right?"  
"No, I'm not." Axel smirked.  
"But…"  
"Keep away from Zexion in the future!" Axel hissed. "If I see another bruise or wound at him again, I'll kill you." Axel turned around and walked to Zexion. "Let's go."

"So how is it? You've lost weight and you haven't left the apartment. I couldn't get through your window either. Why?" Axel asked while they were walking home.  
"I said no to father and he went berserk… He took all my books expect the bible. He even took my library card and destroyed it. He took my money too, so I can't get a new one, I must pay for a new one." Zexion stared at the ground and felt very sad.  
"I'll buy a new card for you!"  
"It's no use. If he finds it he'll destroy that card too… and lock me inside my room again."  
"He locked you inside your room? That answered my last question…"  
"Yes, he did…"  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
"I've survived until now, right?" Zexion grinned.  
"Good, but I'll give them two months to change their attitude. If they don't I'll have to use force."  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"I don't say things like that without meaning it. By the way do you have a mobile?"  
"No, it's the devil's invention. It's the same with normal phones to. You know, it's unnatural to be able to speak normally to each other when they not see each other. We don't have computers either." Zexion rolled his eyes.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No, my family is mad."  
"Then I'll buy you a mobile, just be sure to hide it well, have silent mode on and a weak vibration. They may be able to hear it otherwise."  
"Um, sure… but a mobile is expensive… isn't it? And to keep it with money…"  
"No worries, I have work and my parents give me a lot of money each month since I live alone."  
"Why?"  
"We argued way too much, it made me go crazy. So we talked about it and they allowed me to live by myself. It's the best! I can do whatever I want!"  
"Sounds nice, how long have you lived by yourself?"  
"For about 5 years…"  
"Since you were 13? You're kidding… right?"  
"Nope. But about the library card, I'll get one for myself and then we'll go to the library whenever you want to. That way they can't destroy it, since it's mine and I have it."  
"You really mean it?" Zexion stared at Axel with puppy-eyes.  
"Of course, I mean it." Alex smiled. "Let's go now doggie. We'll buy you a mobile and borrow some books."  
"Doggie, what do you mean?"  
"You had puppy-eyes, I hope you realize that."  
"I did?"  
"Yes, you did. But let's go now."  
"But my parents…"  
"Tell them you stayed in school to study if you get home after them."  
"Alright…"

Zexion picked up one of the books from his bag. It was one of the books that Axel had borrowed from the library for him, the book was about WW2. It knocked on the door and he did it.  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing Zexion? Didn't I tell you that we were going to read the bible together?"  
"I'm sorry father, but I'm not feeling well right now. I think I'll go to bed."  
"Oh I see, just brush your teeth and pray for getting well."  
"Yes, father."


	3. Changing

... It sure was a long time I since I wrote this :-X

Please enjoy and review :P

* * *

"Good morning Zexy, did you sleep well?" Axel said with a smile.  
"Not really… My parents were singing psalms in my room the whole night because I said damn. They had to cleanse my soul or something like that." Zexion yawned. It had passed three weeks since he had begun to hang out with Axel, and he even began to get closer to Demyx.  
"They really did that the whole night?"  
"No, they stopped sometimes to read parts from the bible."  
"Well that explains the lame singing I heard while trying to sleep and I guess it explains the muttering too."  
"Yes, it does. But did you sleep well yourself?"  
"Yes, after I began to listen to normal music."  
"I'm sorry." Zexion sighed.  
"Don't worry. I gladly hear psalms the whole night if it means that you may get closer to your freedom. Even though it doesn't seem to go as we hoped." Axel sighed. "I don't have any ideas, do you?"  
"No, I don't. Let's think about it some more later. I want food right now!"  
"You didn't get any breakfast?"  
"No dinner either."  
"Let's go get you some breakfast then!" Axel grabbed Zexion's arm and ran against a store. They bought some bread and juice. Zexion began to eat when they reached the school.  
"You're really something, Zexy. To be so small you eat like a horse."  
"Well excuse me for not being allowed to eat." Zexion muttered and drank some juice.  
"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Demyx asked and sat down by the table, he had a big blue guitar with him.  
"Zexy is eating breakfast, are you blind or something?" Axel said.  
"Don't you usually eat at home?"  
"Yeah, but you know… Problems at home, so I didn't feel like eating." Zexion said with a grimace.  
"I see, well that kind of thing suck." Demyx began to play at his guitar. "But you know… I'm sure it'll get better. Nothing lasts forever. If there is something I can help you with, just tell me."  
"Sure, thanks Demyx."  
"I'm glad that you seem to get a long." Axel smiled a cat-like smile.  
"Well since you're getting along with him, he must be alright. You're not the type that befriends people just because." Demyx said.  
"That's completely true." Axel took out a lighter from his pocket and began to play with the flame.  
"You like fire, Axel?" Zexion asked when he saw Axel's expression, he looked very happy.  
"I don't like it… I love it." He took a paper and set it on fire. "I wished I could be like the fire, dancing around like that."  
"You are more like that, then I am at least."  
"I know." Axel threw up the paper in the air when it was about to reach the part he hold. It landed on the table as ashes. "Are you done eating yet?"  
"I am, are you in a hurry?"  
"Kind of… I'm going to meet someone before classes start." Axel smiled happily. "See you later, call me if something comes up, alright Zexy?"  
"I'll do that." Zexion waved at Axel who ran away.  
"You have a mobile? Can I have your number?" Demyx asked.  
"Sure, just don't call if you just want to talk about random stuff. My parents don't want me to have a mobile… So I'm kind of hiding it."  
"Sure, I'll only call you if there's something important going on." Demyx smiled and gave his mobile to Zexion. Zexion dialed his number and saved it.  
"There you go, but I need to go to my lesson now. See you later."  
"Sure I have to go to my lesson anyway." Demyx walked away and Zexion walked the other direction. He was one year younger than Axel and Demyx, so he was 17 and went in another class. He walked to the classroom 2-A, where he usually had his lessons since it's the name of his class. He noticed Axel talking with a blonde haired guy with blue eyes, it wasn't Demyx.  
"I wonder who that is…" Zexion thought. "Yeah yeah whatever… Axel looks happy at least." he took a book from his bag, began to read and walked in to the classroom. He sat down at his bench, beside the window, and continued to read.

The school bell rang and Zexion leaved the classroom, he just wanted to go home and sleep. He had been friend with Axel and Demyx for seven weeks now. And he had barely slept at all.  
"Zexion, what are you doing today after school?" Demyx was standing in the door and looked troubled.  
"Sleeping…" Zexion yawned. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well I was supposed to go and watch a movie with Axel this afternoon but he came up with other plans, even though we've planned this for over a month. We were going to celebrate his birthday, but he canceled!"  
"Go watch the movie with someone else or return the tickets?"  
"Can't return them and everyone else is busy. So I wondered if you could watch it with me."  
"What movie is it?"  
"It's Alice in Wonderland!" Demyx smiled and Zexion raised an eyebrow.  
"You're kidding right?"  
"No, why would I do that?"  
"You two really would watch a children's movie? I barely know anything about it but of what I heard the movie is for children."  
"I'm serious! I love old Disney movies and Burton's movies! You have a problem with that?"  
"Who is Disney and Burton?" Zexion looked confused and Demyx stared at him in shock.  
"You're coming with me!"  
"But…"  
"I won't listen to but, you uncivilized kid!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm and dragged him away. Zexion sighed when they stood outside the cinema.  
"You're joking right?"  
"Not at all! We're going to watch the movie!"  
"I'm sure I won't be a god company at all… I've never watched on a movie, not even a TV… I won't understand a thing."  
"Come on, I know you'll enjoy yourself." Demyx smiled.  
"Alright alright, but what is Axel doing?"  
"Now that you mention it, I don't know!" Demyx took his mobile and called Axel. "What are you doing anyway? You promised to go to the movies with me! Are you serious? Oh, well call if you need anything, see you tomorrow." He put the mobile away.  
"Well?"  
"His parents want him to move home…"  
"What? Why?"  
"I have no idea Zexion, but let's enjoy the movie now. He'll call us if something happens." They went inside and watched the movie.

"That sure was a great movie!"  
"Well I don't know since I haven't seen another movie, but it was kind of funny. I just didn't understand anything since it seemed like she had been there before…"  
"Alex has the first movie, so we'll watch it at his place later."  
"Let's do that sometime then." Zexion said and then noticed the person who Axel talked to a before. "Who is that, Demyx?" Demyx looked against the direction Zexion looked.  
"That's Roxas, Axel's childhood friend. He's a first year. Why do you ask?"  
"I saw Axel talking to him earlier so I was just curious."  
"Hello Demyx!" Roxas shouted and waved his arms like crazy.  
"Well, I'm going now. My parents will go crazy if I don't come home soon." Zexion walked away.  
"Sure, see you. And thanks for the company." Demyx walked to Roxas.  
Zexion got home and opened the door.  
"Where have you been Zexion and why are you late?"  
"I was with a friend."  
"Oh really? What did you do?"  
"Watched a movie…"  
"I've told you that it's forbidden! Movies and TV is something that the devil created. You're a disgrace to the family! Get out!"  
"You can't just throw me out like that!" Zexion said in shock.  
"I don't care! Get out! I don't want a kid that's been dirtied by the devil!"  
"Can I at least get my books from my room?"  
"Go get what you want! We'll burn the rest!" Zexion stared at his father. "You have five minutes!" Zexion ran into his room. He put the books in his bag and some plastic bags. He then took the recharger for the mobile and went out. "And don't let us see you again!" Zexion walked to a park and put his stuff on the ground. He sat down on a swinger and then sighed.

Zexion went to the school as soon as it opened the next day. He put his stuff in the locker and sat down in a corner. He was seriously depressed now. He hadn't slept and had been mistaken for a girl by some pervert. He sat there for a few hours and just stared at whatever was in front of him.  
"Good morning, Zexy, you went to school early today?" Axel sat down in front him. "Your bangs are covering your whole face!" Axel removed the bangs. "Eek, you look like you want to kill someone! Stop it, you scare me!"  
"I can't help it! I haven't slept at all the last days." He didn't want to tell Axel about what happened last night, he had enough of problems already.  
"Not good Zexy, they still haven't stopped?" Axel sighed.  
"They have," Zexion thought.  
"Well did you eat?" Zexion nodded, he didn't have any money and didn't want to lend some from Axel. "Good."  
"How is it going with your parents? It didn't seem so good yesterday."  
"They gave up, so don't worry."  
"They did?"  
"Yes, they did."  
"Good, as usual it's better for you." Zexion smiled.  
"That's better for sure! I like that smile of yours." Axel smiled.  
"Let's go find Demyx now."


	4. Thrown out

Well fourth the chapter~

Please enjoy and comment

* * *

Zexion yawned and walked around in the school, the school had just opened. A week had passed since he had been thrown out from his home and neither Axel nor Demyx had discovered it. He hadn't slept or eaten either, since he didn't have any money. He sighed and then lost consciousness.

"Hey Zexion, wake up! Zexion!" someone said. Zexion woke up and looked around.  
"Axel?" he stared at Axel's face.  
"Yes, what's wrong? I found you in the corridor, you was unconscious. So I took you to the infirmary."  
"I don't know…"  
"Well you've been here for six hours now."  
"What? But school…"  
"Don't worry about it, it's not like they'll say that you skipped class."  
"No, but still… We were supposed to do a test this morning."  
"You can do it later."  
"But…"  
"Don't say but!" Axel was furious and Zexion was quite for a while.  
"Axel, can I ask a question?"  
"You just did." Zexion rolled his eyes and then looked serious.  
"Did you stay here the whole time?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"But you have classes…" Zexion sat up.  
"I talked to the teachers and Demyx's taking notes for me."  
"But still, you shouldn't have…"  
"Don't worry about it Zexy. By the way, how is it going with your parents? The two months is up today. It doesn't seem so well since you fainted."  
"Well… You see… Um…"  
"What is it?"  
"No nothing, it's better. I don't have to hear psalms every night, and I don't have to read the bible either."  
"Well that's good but something is wrong! I know it! Your clothes are dirty, you haven't sleep for days!"  
"Well… I told the truth…" Zexion sighed and Axel sat down at the bed. He grabbed Zexion's face and looked at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I got kicked out of home…"  
"What? When was that?"  
"A week ago…"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't because I didn't want to give you more trouble!"  
"Come on, we're friends, right? I want to help you!"  
"But…" Zexion was about to cry.  
"Don't worry about it Zexy… Your family left you but you still have me, you always have me." Axel hugged him tightly. "I'll let you live at my place." Zexion hugged him back.  
"Thanks for helping me, it means very much to me."  
"But you need to sleep now. So go to sleep now, alright Zexy?" Zexion nodded and lay down on the bed.

Axel took most of Zexion's stuff from his locker and began to walk away.  
"Axel, I can carry it myself!"  
"You're kidding me right? You fainted just a few hours ago! There's no way I'll let you carry all these books."  
"Just give them to me, damn it!"  
"No way, I won't do that!"  
"At least give me one of the bags! You're carrying seven bags with only books!"  
"No, I give some to him instead." Axel threw some bags at a blonde guy. "Carry them to my apartment!"  
"What? Why?" it was Demyx.  
"Because this is Zexy's stuff and he's moving to my apartment."  
"He is? Is your family that bad?" Demyx glanced at Zexion who nodded. "Well sure, I'll help. By the way I promised Zexion that we were going to watch Alice in Wonderland at your place." They began to walk.  
"The old one you mean?"  
"Yes, we watched the new one together since you canceled on me!"  
"Oh… Well sure we can do that. Now that I think about it… We're going to watch a lot of movies, series and listen to music! Now that he's free from his psychotic family he must learn how to be a normal teenager!" Axel said with a bright smile.  
"That's a great idea! Let's introduce him to some girls too! Or wait a second… Do you like girls or guys?" Demyx asked. Axel glanced at Zexion.  
"I'd like to know that, I mean. It'd be good to know what gender you like since you're my roommate.  
"Which gender I like? Well I like you two, so guys I know at least…" Zexion said with a confused look.  
"Not like that, let's put it in another way. Love, which gender do you love? I wonder if you want a boyfriend or a girlfriend."  
"I… don't know…"  
"How isolated were you?" Demyx stared at him.  
"Very isolated I guess."  
"I notice that." Demyx sighed. "Do you even what love is?"  
"Of course I know what love is!"  
"I mean as in between a girl and a boy as an example. Not between family members."  
"I know what it is but not how it feels…"  
"Well Axel… Let's do our best to make him normal. It's going to be harder than we thought."  
"It seems like that, yes… Let's begin with lots and lots of old Disney movies. They have love in them, so it could be a start." Axel mumbled.  
"Let's do that, is it ok if I'm staying over?"  
"Sure the more help I get, the better."  
"Hey! It feels like you're talking about an alien!" Zexion complained.  
"Aren't you an alien?" Axel smirked. "Sorry I thought you were one for sure."  
"Hey!" Zexion began to chase Axel.  
"Shit!" Axel began to run.  
"Hey don't leave me behind guys!" Demyx ran after them and they all began to laugh. They reached the apartment complex and Axel noticed Zexion's parents. He stopped and covered Zexion so he wouldn't see them.  
"Zexy, how would you react if you saw your parents."  
"I don't know, why?" Zexion said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me they're…"  
"They're here, but don't worry I won't let them do anything to you. Neither will Demyx, right?"  
"That's right." Demyx said. "So let's go." They continued walking.  
"You, I told you that we didn't want to see you again! Get out and don't come back!" Zexion's father screamed. Zexion turned around and was on his way to run out but Axel grabbed his hand.  
"You're not going anywhere Zexy." Axel turned around and glared at Zexion's parents. "It's not like he's on the way to you two! He's going home!"  
"And where is that?"  
"My apartment of course! Let's go guys. We have some _movies_ to watch." They continued to walk and reached the apartment.  
"Movies are the devil's invention! And what business do you have with that disgraced person anyway?" Zexion's father asked and looked at Zexion as if he were an eyesore. Zexion tightened his grip around Axel's hand.  
"We're his friends, so we're helping him! And apparently we give him much more love than you ever gave him and ever will!" Demyx said and glared at Zexion's parents. Axel opened the door and dragged Zexion through it, and then Demyx walked in and slammed the door. "I don't understand how those two ever could call themselves parents."  
"Neither do I." Axel said and put the bags he carried on the floor. "You alright Zexion?" he still hold his hand. Zexion nodded as an answer. "Just try to ignore them. Let's go watch those movies and hope we're feeling better after that, but first we need to go buy some food. I planned to do that today, I don't have any food at all."  
"Good idea Axel." Demyx said. "So what're we going to eat?"  
"Well since it is Saturday, I guess we could eat something extra delicious! What about tacos?"  
"Sounds good to me, I love tacos!"  
"I know that Demyx." Axel sighed. "What about you Zexy?"  
"I like tacos." Zexion said with a smile.  
"Good, and then we'll eat potato chips later!" Axel smiled warmly. "Let's go then! I'm starving."


	5. More Problems Ahead

Well new chapter and one to go~

Please enjoy :)

* * *

The school bell rang and Zexion walked out from the classroom. He had lived with Axel for one month now, he had learned a lot about stuff that his parents had forbidden him from. He even knew how love felt, but knew that he couldn't confess. It would be too awkward, but he loved Axel so much. He had realized a week ago. Three days ago he had almost kissed Axel while he was sleeping, but Zexion had managed to control himself.  
"Hey loser!" someone said, Zexion looked up and saw Roxas.  
"Um hi… You're Roxas right?" Zexion was confused, why did Roxas call him loser?  
"So you know who I am? Good, then I don't have to introduce myself."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you in private." He dragged Zexion out from the school.  
"Hey, let me go! I have other stuff to do." Zexion said.  
"Forget it!" Roxas pushed Zexion into a wall. "I suggest that you move out from Axel's apartment as soon as possible!"  
"Why?"  
"Do you really think that Axel want you to live there for who knows how long? You're disturbing him! If you haven't noticed, then you shouldn't call yourself a friend!" Roxas glared at him.  
"What?"  
"Look, you haven't noticed! But you know what? That won't be a problem." Roxas grinned. "I know about your problem with your parents, and guess what? I talked to them."  
"Why did you do talk to them?"  
"Simple, I suggested that they should move to the countryside, far away from here. Since the town wasn't good for you, it made you rebellious. If they move and take you with them, they'll soon get their beloved son back."  
"They wouldn't agree on that, they don't even want to see me again. And I don't want to see them either."  
"You're only saying that because you have to live here, in this horrible town!" someone said. Zexion noticed his mother. "Thanks for the suggestion Roxas. We just want our precious son back."  
"No problem." Roxas smiled politely and then turned to Zexion again. "By the way Axel lied to you. He didn't see himself as your friend, he never did. He's waiting for you to trust him completely and then crush you. You're so naïve, you know that his gang bullied you. Demyx played along to, to make it easier for Axel." He whispered so Zexion's mother wouldn't hear.  
"What? You're lying right?" Zexion was about to cry. "Axel would never…"  
"He would, just think about it. It doesn't make any sense that he would be your friend all of a sudden. You need to use that brain of yours a little more or else you'll break."  
"But…" Zexion began to cry.  
"Forget about him, it'll be much easier for you. And you know the worst? He made you argue with your parents just so you would be even more hurt in the end."  
"No!" Zexion fell to his knees.  
"Let's go, Zexion. I'm sure you'll feel better as soon as we leave this town. You won't have to see that guy anymore then you know." Zexion's mother said and helped Zexion stand up. "Your father is waiting for us by the car." They walked away.

Axel opened the door to the apartment and yawned. It was late and he had just gotten home from his part-time work.  
"Hello Axel." Roxas said with a smile.  
"What are you doing here Roxas? Where is Zexion?"  
"I just wanted to meet you. And about Zexion, he moved home to his parents."  
"What? You're kidding right?"  
"Nope, he gave me the key to your apartment. Here you go." He threw the key to Axel.  
"But his parents don't want to have him there… And he doesn't want to be with them."  
"They changed their mind I guess. He wrote a message to you by the way, it's on the table." Roxas glanced at the kitchen table and Axel rushed to it and found a note with Zexion's hand writing.

"_Axel I don't want to bother you with my problems anymore, so I'm moving to my parents again.  
They decided to move to the countryside to start over, it would be better for me than the town they said. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I should have thought about it more from the beginning, but I thought about it first now. Sorry.  
And thanks for being with you until now, it means a lot to me.  
I promise you don't have to see me again. Please say thanks and good bye to Demyx for me._

Farewell, Zexion."

"What the…? He just can't move out like that! Not without contacting me!" Axel grabbed his mobile and dialed Zexion's number. He heard the song _I hate you_ by Sick Puppies, playing in his apartment. "Darn it! He left the mobile!" Axel hit his head against the wall. He dialed Demyx's number. "Dem, we have a problem! I think…"  
"You _think_ we have a problem?"  
"Zexy suddenly moved to his parents and they moved to the countryside!"  
"What? Have you tried calling…?"  
"Yes, he's mobile is here."  
"Darn it…"  
"He left a note. It almost seems like he thinks that I thought he was annoying… And he wouldn't see me again… What should I do? Zexy just…" Axel was very confused and felt betrayed.

Zexion was sitting the sofa and read _Romeo and Juliet_, even though he didn't really focus on it. He had lived there for seven weeks now.  
"Why does the world have to be so unfair?" he mumbled. "I miss Axel." He thought.  
"Zexion, do you want to go on a walk with your mother and me?" his father asked.  
"No I don't want to… Just leave me alone…"  
"Alright son, then we'll leave." They left and Zexion put the book away. He stared at the window and muttered.  
"I'm so stupid for missing him, why did I have to become his friend?! I hate myself! How could I have been so stupid?!" he got up and walked outside. Zexion walked to library and sat down by a computer. He checked his mail, which he hadn't done since he moved, it was full of mail. He opened the oldest one, it was from Axel.

"_Zexion, why did you leave like that all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? Please come back!_"Zexion sighed and opened the 10th oldest one, it was from Demyx.

"_Hey Zexion, I order you to come back right now! You're hurting Axel, he's a total wreck and is blaming himself. Please Zexion._"

"As if I'd believe that, you're poor liars." He opened another mail.

"_Zexy please don't do this to me! You can't just leave me after all I've done for you, everything we've done together… If you don't plan to come back, at least answer!_"

Zexion opened the latest mail.

"_Really Zexy, I miss you so much. You're one of the closest friends I have or had…  
Demyx is missing you too, so please don't ignore us like this. Roxas has been acting weird ever since you moved and has been over each day. It is do damn annoying.  
I just now that something is wrong, please Zexy don't do this to me!  
I have something important to tell you, so please call or come to see me.  
Please Zexion, I beg you!_"

Zexion looked through the mail, not reading them all. He only looked at the name of the sender and the date they were sent. Axel had sent one each day while Demyx sent one each week. Zexion sighed and was about to delete them all when he noticed a new mail from Axel. He opened it.

"_Hey Zexy, I have your diary right here in my hand. If you don't want me to read it, you better come here right now and listen to what I have to say! As I said in the last mail, it's important! So you better be here before the day after tomorrow!_"

Zexion stared at the mail.  
"That bastard!" he muttered. "He's threatening me! But I won't go, no matter what!" Zexion deleted all the mail, and turned off the computer.


	6. The End

Well last chapter~ Please enjoy :)

* * *

Axel sighed and sat down on a chair by the computer, he stared at the computer screen. Zexion still hadn't answered on any of his mails.  
"Why are you doing this to me Zexy?" he hit his head on the table. It had passed two days since he sent the mail about his diary. "It seems like he ignored me again." Axel glanced on the diary. "Did he see me through?"

Zexion's parents woke him up.  
"Zexion, wake up. It's Sunday so we have to go the church." His mother poked at him and Zexion sat up.  
"Yes mother… Can you please get out so I can change my clothes?" he looked at her.  
"Sure honey." She leaved the room and Zexion changed clothes. He took his bible and leaved the room.  
"Let's leave then." Zexion went outside and his parents walked after.  
"You sure were in a hurry today, Zexion. Why?" his father asked.  
"Well there's a thing that I want to confess so that I may be forgiven by God."  
"But you already confessed when we moved here, right?"  
"I confessed everything but one small thing, father. I didn't want to it until a few days ago, since I didn't feel ashamed for it. But I changed my mind and now I want to confess my sin so that I can be forgiven."  
"What is that you're going to confess, son?"  
"I'm sorry father but I'll only tell the priest. I'm sure that you would be angry with me if I told you. I don't want to argue with you again. It was so difficult and hard the first time."  
"Of course, my son!" he hugged Zexion. "I'm so glad that you're yourself again. That young boy sure knew what the problem was. I owe him so much."  
"Yes, you do father…"  
"I got a letter from him by the way. It said that the red haired guy you lived with recently got a boyfriend. I'm so glad that you're not with that sinful kid anymore." They continued to walk. Axel's words echoed in Zexion's head: "_I have something important to tell you_".  
"So that's what he wanted to tell me?" Zexion thought. They reached the church and Zexion sat down on a bench.  
"Remember the confession later honey." His mother said. Zexion walked to a booth when it was time for confession.  
"Priest, I want to confess a sin I've had for around two months."  
"What is it that you want to confess, you poor lost soul?"  
"I loved a boy and I think I still do… but I want to confess at least. I'll feel a little better at least."  
"I see, well you made a good choice. Is there something more you want to confess?"  
"Yes, priest. I lived with the boy too. He helped me through a tough period… I realized my feelings one week before I moved out, but a few days before that… I was about to kiss him while he was sleeping. Will God forgive my sins?"  
"Our Lord is proud for you, since you dared to confess that sin. He forgives you."  
"Thanks priest." Zexion leaved the booth and walked to his parents. "Let's go then."  
"Were you forgiven?" his father asked.  
"Yes, father…"  
"Do you feel better?"  
"Not really…" Zexion sighed.  
"Why don't you feel better?"  
"Because I'm still having that sin, but God forgave me anyway."  
"But son, as long as God forgive you…"  
"I know father, but I just don't feel better. I don't feel better at all. I just feel worse for every passing minute…" Zexion began to cry and run away.

Zexion stared at the fishes and then reached for the bottle, which contained their food, and gave them some.  
"Here you go fishes, remember not to eat too much… That would be a sin and then father would throw you out, since he doesn't want to have a sinner in his house,at least not when they don't confess it. But don't worry, since I'll protect you from him." Zexion continued to stare at fishes. He had been allowed to buy them a few days ago.  
"Do you really think that the fishes were such a good idea, darling?" Zexion's mother looked at her husband. "He speaks to them like they answered him."  
"Well at least it's better than not talking at all. He didn't say a word until we bought them, you know. He has been so weird since he confessed this Sunday."  
"Yes, but still… Do you think we should take him to a doctor?"  
"I guess that would be a good idea… Let's do that. Zexion, come here!" Zexion walked to his father and looked at him with empty eyes.  
"Yes, father?" he said.  
"We're going to take you to a doctor, you don't seem so well."  
"I'm fine."  
"You're not! Let's go." He grabbed Zexion's arm and dragged him to the car.

"There's nothing wrong with your son, sir. He's completely healthy, and I think the problem is that he feels lonely. Does he have any friends to be with?" the doctor asked.  
"I don't have any friends, sir. I don't trust people anymore… I was betrayed once and that was enough for me."  
"I suggest that you try to get some new friends Zexion, everyone isn't the same."  
"You think so doctor?"  
"I don't think so, I know it."  
"Oh… Well I don't care… I don't want to be hurt again."  
"Can't you at least try?"  
"No."  
"Come on, Zexion. Both you and I know that you'll feel better if you do."  
"You're not going to give up, are you?"  
"That's correct."  
"Alright then, I'll try it once. If it fails I won't do it again." Zexion sighed.  
"Good, since I know the perfect person for you to talk to, my daughter. She's the same age as you and goes in your class."  
"Oh…"  
"I'll call her over right now." the doctor picked up the phone and dialed a number. "You can go and wait outside for the meantime Zexion."  
"Yes doctor, let's go father." They walked out and waited. "You can go home father, I'll take the bus home, or walk… I don't know yet."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes father…" Zexion looked at him with empty eyes.  
"Alright, I'll leave now." His father left. Zexion sat down and waited for about ten minutes.  
"Zexion, how nice of you to meet me!" a girl said. Zexion looked up and was a black haired girl with blue eyes standing in front of him.  
"My name is Xion, if you didn't know that already." She smiled at him.  
"You have the same kind of eyes as that guy…!" Zexion glared at her.  
"Excuse me? Who are you talking about?"  
"A guy named Roxas…"  
"You must mean my cousin, Roxas. He lives in the same town that you moved from."  
"Roxas is your cousin?!"  
"Yes, he is. So you know him?"  
"I don't know him… But it was _he_ that made my parents move here!"  
"He did? Why?"  
"He didn't want me to trouble Axel anymore…" Zexion muttered.  
"So it was Roxas that hurt you? Since he made you move away from your friends?"  
"Kind of, but he also told me that my friends only wanted to hurt me… They used to bully me before, you see. They got close to me, to hurt me even more than before."  
"Did you ask them if it was the truth? You should be able to see if they tell the truth or not if you really see them as your friends you know." Xion smiled gently.  
"I didn't… My parents were already there and we moved as soon as I found out about it." Zexion stared in front of him.  
"Have you talked to your friends anything?"  
"They wrote mail, but I didn't answer…"  
"Then why don't you go visit them? And ask them for the truth?"  
"Yeah, I'll do that…"  
"I'll follow you and make sure that Roxas doesn't get in your way."  
"Thanks Xion."  
"No problem, let's go get a taxi."

Zexion and Xion went out of the taxi.  
"Finally we're here!" Xion sighed. They had been in the taxi for three hours. "So where does this Axel live?"  
"He lives on the sixth floor in that building." Zexion nodded against the building Axel lived in and they walked inside. They walked up the stairs since the elevator was used by someone else. "I don't dare to knock Xion… I mean I just moved all of a sudden and have ignored him for two months!"  
"Oh come on! You're a guy, show some guts!"  
"But…"  
"No buts! I didn't sit in that taxi for three hours just to see you freak out! You want to talk to him, right?"  
"Yes, you're right." Zexion took a deep breath and knocked at the door.  
"I'm coming!" they heard someone shout. After awhile Roxas opened the door. He stared at Zexion in shock and then closed the door. He hadn't noticed Xion.  
"Who was it?" they heard someone else ask.  
"No one, it was probably a kid that knocked on the door just because he thinks it's funny."  
"Hey open the door again, idiot! It's impolite to close the door in people's faces!" Xion shouted and hit the door. After a short while the door was opened again.  
"What are you doing here, Xion?" Roxas stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."  
"You didn't mistake me for anyone! You saw this guy right here!" Xion dragged out Zexion that was trying to run away. Roxas tried to close the door again but Xion had put one of her feet so he couldn't close it. "Axel, you have a visitor!" she called. "Hurry up and stop this guy from closing the door."  
"I'm coming…" they heard a sigh and then after awhile a red haired guy walked down the hall. He didn't notice Zexion. "What do you want?" Xion stared at him in shock, since Axel had lost weight and had bags under his eyes.  
"You look terrible! I haven't seen you before but I'm kind of sure that you don't look like this otherwise…" Xion said. Zexion got loose and run away and Xion turned around. "Hey, come back here you coward and face it like a man!"  
"Forget it!" Zexion said and then fell down the stairs. "Ouch, I hit my head!" he complained.  
"Zexion, is that you?" Axel ran out in the corridor.  
"Wait Axel, don't go!" Roxas said and walked after him.  
"You stay here! You've created enough problems as it is Roxas." Xion grabbed his arm. Axel walked down the stairs and saw Zexion.  
"Zexion, you're finally here!" Axel sat down by Zexion's side.  
"Stop with the charades Axel! I know the truth already! You're trying to be my friend to later crush me!" Zexion was about to cry.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me! You're not my friend! You've been lying to me all this time!" Zexion began to cry. "You wanted me to move out but had to stand me so you could crush me later and Demyx helped you! I believed in you two! I thought we really were friends! But…"  
"Hey, what are you talking about? None of that is true!" Axel looked very hurt.  
"Roxas told me that you lied to me the whole time!"  
"Roxas did?!" Axel looked shocked and Zexion nodded. "Roxas, I give you two minutes to leave this building!" Axel roared. After a few seconds Roxas ran down the stairs with Xion right after him.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything weird." She said and continued following him. Axel stood up and dragged Zexion up the stairs, and then into his apartment. He closed the door.  
"I promise you that everything that Roxas said was a lie, Zexion! Please you have to believe me!" Axel seemed desperate.  
"No…"  
"Zexion, I'm serious!" Axel walked against Zexion, who backed into the wall. He put each arm on the wall beside Zexion.  
"Alright…" Zexion said and stared at the ground. "You sent a mail before… You said that you had something important to tell me… What was it?"  
"You see, awhile after you moved… I realized something…" Axel leaned closer to Zexion so he was a few inches from his face. Zexion felt his breathing. "I love you Zexion! It hurt me so much when you were gone and didn't talk to me! It made me crazy! Please understand that…" Axel looked into Zexion's eyes.  
"Axel… I… I'm sorry…" Zexion began to tremble. "I was so afraid of what Roxas said… It hurt me so much that you hated me!"  
"It's not your fault Zexion! You didn't do anything wrong." Axel hugged Zexion tightly. "I would never hate you…"  
"A-A-Axel… He said that... That you have a boyfriend…"  
"I don't have a boyfriend" Axel stopped hugging him and looked at him. "I want one though, got it memorized?"  
"I love you…" Zexion blushed and hid his face with his bangs.  
"You do?" Axel smiled a weak smile and Zexion nodded.  
"I realized one week before I moved…"  
"Zexy, you have no idea about how happy I am to know that you feel the thing as I do." Axel kissed Zexion. "I love you so much Zexy, please don't go back to your parents… They wouldn't accept this anyway…"  
"I won't, I'll stay here with you." Zexion hugged Axel. "And Demyx too."

"Demyx answer darn it!" Axel muttered, he was holding his mobile and waited.  
"Oh Axel… How is it you heartbroken guy?" Demyx mumbled. It appears that Axel woke him up.  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
"Well you are, aren't you?"  
"Just come and visit me later today!"  
"Sure…"

Three hours later someone knocked on the door so Axel went to open it.  
"Hello Demyx!" Axel said with a cat-like smile.  
"You sure look happy for being heartbroken…" Demyx raised an eyebrow.  
"You think? Well that's because I'm not my heartbroken!"  
"Oh really? That was something new, since we're both ignored by Zexion…"  
"Hey you…" Axel began but was cut off by Zexion who walked out into the hall.  
"Hey Demyx, don't be so mean to Axel."  
"What do you mean by mean? I'm not mean Zex… Hey wait a sec…" Demyx was silent for a minute. "Zexion?!" he screamed in shock.  
"What is it?" Zexion smirked.  
"So you are finally back?" Demyx gave Zexion a friendly hug.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"So what Axel meant by not being heartbroken anymore is that…"  
"Yes, you're…"  
"I'm not heartbroken darn it!" Axel muttered.  
"Well then let me give me say congratulations, your love is not one-sided." Demyx said and laughed.  
"Thanks Demyx."  
"What the hell happened before?"  
"Nah, it was Roxas that said some weird stuff about us. It hurt Zexy like hell!"  
"Damn that Roxas… But at least Zexy is back with us! That's good news! So let's celebrate!"  
"Yes!" Axel and Zexion said.


End file.
